memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Revealed
(Starbase Atlantis ops, red alert) How long until that Xindi-Reptilian warship gets here Doctor Zelenka Colonel Carter says as she walks over to Dr. Zelenka who is working on the Klingon cloaking device. One hour and thirty-minutes until it gets here Colonel Doctor Zelenka says as he looks at the sensors. Carter to Daedalus what's your status Colonel Carter says as she presses the comm button on the console. We're just outside of sensor range but I'd feel better if we were right there ready to open up on the Xindi-Reptilian warship Caldwell says on the comm. Easy Colonel we don't need to tell them we're here still unless we want to await my signal Carter out, Carter to Intrepid, Typhuss, are you and the Enterprise ready? Colonel Carter asked as she looks on the main viewer. Yes we are, Sam says Typhuss on the viewscreen. I agree with Caldwell on this one Sam we should be at the starbase ready to unleash on that Xindi-Reptilian warship if it decides to open up on the starbase from what I read that cloak only hides it doesn't protect against weapons fire so if they decide to open up its all over for Starbase Atlantis John says on the viewer. I understand your concern John just wait until I give you the signal all right Carter out, Colonel Sheppard is the Orion in position? Colonel Carter says as she looks at the viewer. Yes Rodney is doing everything he can to get us combat ready Colonel Sheppard says on the viewer. Ma'am here they come Chuck says as he looks at the console. (Space) A single Xindi-Reptilian warship emerges from the vortex and approaches the planet. (Starbase Atlantis ops, red alert) Scan the ship Carter says as she looks at Chuck. It's a Contortrix class warship and she's not powered her weapons yet Chuck says as he looks at Colonel Carter. Now we wait Colonel Carter says as she looks at the viewer. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Typhuss and his crew are waiting for Colonel Carter to say something. Something isn't right sir Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss presses the comm panel on his armrest of his command chair to get in touch with Starbase Atlantis on a secure channel. Kira to Carter says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. I'm here Typhuss just waiting to see what their move is gonna be Colonel Carter says on the viewer. Sam, this doesn't feel right, they could be trying to find the starbase we should destroy that Xindi-Reptilian warship right now says Typhuss as he looks at Sam on the viewscreen. (Starbase Atlantis, ops red alert) No not yet we need to see what they're doing here for real Sam says as she looks at the main viewer. We're getting a signal Chuck says as he looks at a console. Let's hear it Colonel Carter says as she looks at him. We know you are here there's no point in hiding, come out and show yourselves there's no point in hiding Colonel Carter Miranda says on the speakers. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Typhuss pushes a button on his armrest on his command chair and ends the transmission. Lieutenant Barker, set a course for that Xindi-Reptilian warship, full impulse, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Barker. Aye sir Lieutenant Barker says as she engages the impulse engines. Lieutenant Curtis, target that Xindi-Reptilian warship, target their weapons and engines only says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Captain Kira stand down that's an order Colonel Carter says on comms. Damn, Lieutenant Barker, full stop, Lieutenant Curtis, stand down weapons, that's an order says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Both officers comply with the order.